


The Green and the Quick

by ssbfan4ever



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arabella and Sandra are OC's that really have no immediate significance to this story.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabella and Sandra are OC's that really have no immediate significance to this story.

Hal chastised himself as he entered his apartment. He'd caught himself staring at Barry.

_Again._

In his defense, the speedster was beyond attractive. Blue eyes that could be both soft and kind, with friends, and lethally sharp, in a fight. Blonde hair that smelled of Barry's shampoo, which seemed to be oceanic; not to mention how _soft_ it looked. And don't even get him started on his physique. Not _quite_ built up like Clark's, but more like a runner.

Which, now that he thought about it, made sense.

"Dammit, not again." Hal hissed out loud.

This can't keep happening. The damned speedster couldn't keep popping up in his thoughts like this.

But how could he not? It wasn't like his feelings were going to magically disappear, and he knew he shouldn't suppress them. He'd been with Batman long enough to know how _that_ turns out.

He also wasn't about to resort to talking to Arabella or Sandra either. _Nope._

Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind, bringing his attention to the door. The _open_ door.

"Hey, Hal, you forgot your jacket at the Watchtower." Barry said from behind him.

"You didn't knock? I could've been naked." Hal said, crossing his arms.

There was a dark flush on the blonde's cheeks and Hal sighed, holding his hand out. The speedster handed the pilot his jacket and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that." Damn that adorably dorky smile. Or adorkable, as Hal liked to call it.

"It's fine. No harm done." Hal said and hung up the article of clothing on the rack behind Barry. "Anything else you need?" Hal asked and Barry's eyes went from happy to sad.

"Iris... left me." Welp, that wasn't how he planned that going.

"Again?" Hal asked, before he could stop it. Barry gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Yeah, again." His voice was soft and Hal's heart _broke._

"Barry, I didn't--"

"No, Hal it's okay... I just... need to somewhere to stay. Iris kicked me out."

"Out of your own house?" Hal's blood was boiling.

"Yeah..."

"Could you tell me why?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

**~+~**

_"I can't do this anymore, Barry." Iris said, making the speedster stop midway from hanging his jacket up._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can't see you anymore. I can't live not knowing if you'll come back to me." Barry knew that was a load of crap. They had talked about this, when Iris found out he was The Flash. She had been proud of him, happy even._

_"Bull. Iris, we've talked about this. So either you were lying to me then, or you're lying to me now. Which one is it?" Barry asked, not sure whether to be mad, sad, or both._

_"I found someone else."_

_"That isn't an answer--"_

_"Barry, this entire relationship has been a lie." Okay... that, he hadn't expected._

_"What...?" The blonde whispered._

_"I thought... I thought that I could give this a shot. When you told me you were The Flash, I wanted to call it off. But I didn't. Because I genuinely thought I would do it, I could do it. But I was wrong. I'm sorry, Barry." Iris said and Barry refused to look at her._

_"Who is it?"_

_"What?_

_"Who grabbed your attention oh so badly?"_

_"Eddie."_

_"Thawne!?"_

_"Yes, why?" Iris crossed her arms and gave the speedster a glare. The latter took a deep breath and gripped his jacket tighter. "I can guarantee that he'll come back more than I can you, Barry."_

_"He's a detective, Iris."_

_"So what? You know what? I don't want to hear it. Get out."_

_"Excuse me?" Barry asked, eyebrow raised._

_"Get. Out."_

_Barry shook his head and went to their--no, her bedroom, but stopped at the sound of her voice._

_"I'm going out on a date with Eddie. I want you and your stuff gone by then. Am I clear?" Iris asked, hand on the door handle._

_"Crystal." Barry growled and the ginger was out the door._

_Barry made it to the bedroom and then--and only then--had he let himself cry._

**~+~**

 "Barry... I'm... I'm so sorry." Hal whispered, hugging his friend.

Barry sniffled and shook his head.

"I don't even... It's not like I could've done anything. I chose this life... and I thought she could've been happy for me." Barry said softly and Hall pet his golden hair. The speedster pulled back and wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Guest room is third on the left. If you need anything, just tell me, okay Bear?" Hal asked and Barry offers a smile.

"I really appreciate this, Hal." Barry went upstairs and Hal heard the door close. He ran a hand through his brown hair and let out a slightly angered sigh.

He could barely stop thinking about Barry when they saw each other at the Watchtower. Now, he was expected to do the same when said speedster was living in his house?

"Yeah, let's see how _that_ turns out." Hal said aloud to himself.

Hal brought up Barry's bag to the guest room, when he saw Barry staring at a picture of himself and Iris.

And on top of that, Barry was still hung up on Iris. Wonderful.

Barry looked up and immediately put the photo down, smiling at Hal.

"Thanks." He said and picked up the picture again, different emotions flashing in oceanic eyes. Then it settled on rage, and the photo was sent hurtling toward the wall, the glass shattering.

"Anger relief at its finest." Barry let out a small laugh and sat back down on the bed.

"I honestly considered going over to Sandra's and Arabella's. Then I realized that they'd probably give me a speech on how I shouldn't have kept going back. Not sure I need that right now." Barry said and Hal nodded.

"They definitely would've." Hal then looked around the room. "You know, this _is_ your room now. You can decorate it however you want.  
  
"Yeah, well, the only decoration I have is now a pile of trash on the floor." Barry said bitterly and Hal smiled, hauling his friend up and dragging him out the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Where're we going?" Barry asked, tilting his head.

"We, are going shopping to decorate your room."

"You're too good to me, Hal." Barry said with a slight laugh.

_Better than being awful to you. Like a certain ginger I know._

* * *

"We start painting tomorrow." Hal announced with a grin.

"'Kay, thanks. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted." Barry said with a yawn, and Hal's grin shrunk from a grin to a soft and adoring smile.

"No problem. If you need anything, just call, okay?" Hal said as he made his leave.

"Got it. Thanks."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Barry woke up with the sun in his eyes, and he groaned as he woke up from his sleep. The smell of pancakes reached his nose, and he let out a content noise, springing out of bed.

"He lives!" Arabella shouts, arms in the air and grin on her lips. "I thought you'd never wake up." Her black hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a maroon shirt, black leather jacket, camo pants, combat boots, and her shades were on the top of her head. Her necklace was shining on her neck, sapphire a beautiful dark blue.

Sandra was in the kitchen, dark brown hair done in a braid, black shirt hanging off of one shoulder, blue jeans, silver flats, and her necklace hanging from her pocket, the aquamarine pendant twinkling.

"Hey, Sandra."

"Hey, Barry." Sandra flipped another pancake, and put it on the stack. "I heard what Iris did." She said, bringing the stack of pancakes to the table. "And we're sorry." Barry was slightly shocked by that. He could've sworn they were gonna--

"We told you so." There it is.

"I know, I know--"

"But, we're happy that you're all good now." Arabella said with a soft smile. Hal came down the stairs and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Morning, Hal."

"Morning, Barry."

"Well, we've made the food. We'll leave you two to eat it. Bye!" Sandra called, leaving the apartment with Arabella in tow.

"They're too sweet." Hal said, sitting down at the table. Barry nodded, taking a few pancakes for himself. 

"After we're done, we'll start painting?" Barry suggested. Hal nodded, and brought his plate to the sink. "That was fast." The former mumbled.

"Wasn't that hungry." Hal mumbled. Barry's brows furrowed.

"Hal, are you okay?" He asked.

"Dandy."

"Hal. What's wrong?"

"You're ex, Barry!"

"What about Iris?"

"She called me in the middle of the night, saying that you were never worth her time and I should just kick you out on the street like the--no, I'm not gonna say it, but you can imagine what she said. So, I told her to shut up, and get her homophobic ass out of my life--and yours--before I have to call the cops for harassment."

"Hal--"

"No, Barry! You don't deserve this!" Hal had turned around, and there were tears in his eyes. Barry deflated slightly and got up, walking over to the Lantern. Barry hugged the brunette, who returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Hal. I'm not sure what would've happened if I had gotten that call."

"I know what I woulda done."

"So do I, Hal. Trust me." Barry pulled back, smile on his lips. Hal leaned down and pressed his lips to Barry's smiling ones. The speedster was shocked, yes, but then he melted, giving a content hum as he kissed back.

"So, painting?" Hal asked with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Barry said, going to his room to get clothes that Barry couldn't care less about if they got covered in paint.

* * *

 

"Done!" Hal cheered as he and Barry finished the last coat.

"Finally. That felt like it would take forever." Barry said, putting the paint roller down. His eyes landed on the paint, and a wicked smirk made it's way onto his lips.

He dipped three fingers in the dark blue paint, flinging it at Hal. The latter jumped, having felt something cold land on his neck, and turned around, only to see three of the blonde's fingers covered in paint. Hal reached a hand behind his neck, and when he brought it back in front of his face again, he saw the same dark blue colour.

"Oh, it's  _on_."

* * *

The two heroes were covered in blue paint and lying on the ground panting from laughing so hard.

"You started this, you insufferable speedster." Hal said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You had fun and you know it." Barry said, getting up and walking over to the brunette. He plopped down next to him, when Hal took his hand tenderly in his.

"Barry Allen, will you be my boyfriend? And I know the timing sucks, but I've wanted to make you mine for so long--" Barry silenced Hal by pressing his lips to his.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, Hal. You're kinda my knight in shining green armor at this point." Hal grinned and pulled Barry down next to him, the latter placing his head on the Lantern's chest. "We should really get cleaned up."

"Hm... later."

 


End file.
